ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 521 (1st February 1990)
Plot Danny takes Mandy to the launderette so that they can talk about their relationship. Mandy tells Danny they have to talk for the sake of their children. Danny tells Mandy he wants to take a job up in Newcastle, but Mandy tells him it is too far away. She then tells him that he must choose between her and Michelle. Danny promises Mandy he wants them to start afresh. Mandy refuses to give in to his charm. She tells him that she does not want him seeing Michelle anymore and she does not want him to move to Newcastle, and if that cannot happen, then she wants nothing more to do with him. Michelle returns home after picking Vicki up from Arthur and Pauline. Danny is nowhere to be seen. He returns moments later and tells her he heard a scream so went to investigate it. Michelle then heads back out to see Kathy, to give her Laurie's wallet. Simon appears unsettled. Sharon thinks something is up. Hazel wants her and Rod to go travelling. Laurie visits Kathy to collect his wallet. Kathy insists she meant everything she said to him the previous night and stands by her wish to be single. Frank returns from Leeds after learning Paul has flown to Germany. He tells Pat that Paul had a blonde woman with him, but the receptionist at the airport refused to disclose her identity. Pauline talks with Michelle about Danny and her choice of men. Janine takes another day off of school, claiming she is ill. She gets her hands on Frank and Pat's wedding album. Cindy visits Kathy at her flat for some alone time. She phones Simon from the flat and tells him to see her. Arthur and Pete decide Trevor must leave the stall due to a fall in trade and income. Simon tells Cindy someone knows their secret. Cindy wonders what to do. Ricky acts cold with Frank, who desperately apologises for forgetting about his court appearance. Sharon finds Frank and Pat's wedding album - Pat has been cut out of all the photos. She shows Pat, who is unsure what to do. Dot avoids Marge, wrongfully thinking she wants her job. She is delighted when Marge hands her a letter from Mr. Papadopulous saying she can have her job back. Hazel and Rod argue over the travelling situation. Michelle tells Simon she knows about him and Cindy. She advises him to come clean to Sharon before somebody else does. Cast Regular cast *Michelle - Susan Tully *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Laurie - Gary Powell *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Ricky - Sid Owen *Janine - Rebecca Michael *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pete - Peter Dean *Trevor - Phil McDermott *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Marge - Pat Coombs *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Vicki - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Danny - Saul Jephcott *Mandy - Charon Bourke *Barbara - Alannah O'Sullivan (Credited as "Allanah O'Sullivan") *Hazel - Virginia Fiol *Harry - John Boswall Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3A Albert Square - Living/dining room and hallway *43A Albert Square - Kitchen, front room and backroom *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road Notes *This episode was broadcast at the later time of 8.00pm due to live coverage of the 1990 Commonwealth Games. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Danny receives an ultimatum. Who will he choose - Michelle or his family? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,120,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1990 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns